


Not Quite Solitaire!

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Is Starsky annoyingly cute, or cute but annoying?





	Not Quite Solitaire!

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **NOT QUITE SOLITAIRE!**

By Jacqueline © May 7, 2003  
unedited drabble

"Red five on the black six."

"Huh?"

"Red five on the black six!"

"I see it!"

"Look on the left."

"Do you mind?!"

"Hutch, ya don't ---- you missed the Jack on the Queen on the left!"

"Who cares? Who is playing this game anyway?"

"If ya play a game, you gotta play it right."

"Do you even know the **name** of this game?"

"Sure, it's Solitaire."

"And what does that mean?"

"I dunno, flying solo --- The ten! Ya could've put the ten on --- Why are you folding?"

"New game, Starsk. Guess!"

"Why are ya giving me the cards?"

"Guess again!"


End file.
